Sophie the Otter
Sophie the Otter and Friends' Journeys series is a GoAnimate adventure-comedy-family film saga by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Inspired by The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Sophie the Otter embarks on various adventures whether if it is a quest through outer space or at a circus with various cartoon and video game characters. WilliamWill2343 becomes a co-leader of the group shortly after the events of The Hidden Treasure. Characters (WIP) * GoAnimate: Sophie the Otter, WilliamWill2343, Samuel, Joey King, Igor the Mii * Rugrats: Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Angelica Pickles, and Dil Pickles (did not appear in the pilot) * The Simpsons: Bart and Lisa Simpson * The Berenstain Bears: Brother and Sister Bear * Phineas and Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, and Candace * Maple Town: Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Rachel Rabbit, Suzie Squirrel, Ricky Rabbit, Roxie Raccoon, Danny Dog, Mikey Mole, Penny Pig, Betty Badger (last 3 debuted in Paradise Paranoia) * Adventures of the Little Koala: Roobear Koala, Laura Koala, Betty Koala, Mommy Koala, Papa Koala, Floppy Rabbit, Mimi Rabbit, Mingle, Kiwi, Nick Penguin, Pamie Penguin, the Penguin triplets (debuted in Paradise Paranoia), Walter, Horsey, and Colt Kangaroo, and Weather * Rolie Polie Olie: Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Percy Polie, Polina Polie, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, and Pollie Pi * The Wuzzles: Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey, and Moosel * Timothy Goes to School: Timothy, Yoko, Frank 1 and 2, Charles, Nora, Claude, Doris, Grace, Fritz, Lilly, and Mrs. Jenkins * Bubble Bobble: Bubblun, Bobblun, Kululun, and Cororon * Sylvanian Families (1987 DiC Cartoon): Rusty Wildwood, Ashley Evergreen, Prissy Thistlethorn, Grover Chestnut, and Buster Slydale * Dragon Tales: Cassie and Ord * The Get-Along Gang: Montgomery "Good News" Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, and Portia Porcupine (all debuted in Blastronauts) * PB&J Otter: Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Opal Otter, Ernest Otter, Flick Duck, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie Snootie, and Bootsie Snootie * Popples: P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Puffball, Prize, Putter, Pretty Bit, Potato Chip, Billy Wagner, and Bonnie Wagner (debuted in Blastronauts) Films * Sophie the Otter and Her Friends Escape from Deadl E. Cheese (Pilot film) * The Hidden Treasure * Paradise Paranoia * Blastronauts * Queen Bee's Honey Heist In Development * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Global Warnings * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Circus Ruckus * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: The Incredible Shrinking Team * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: 80's World * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: South Pole Panic * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Witch Team Rescue Films by Year 2014 * Sophie the Otter and Her Friends Escape from Deadl E. Cheese (Pilot film) * The World's Strongest * Tree of Might * Lord Dimitri * * The Hidden Treasure * Paradise Paranoia * Blastronauts 2015 * Queen Bee's Honey Heist * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Global Warnings * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Circus Ruckus * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: The Incredible Shrinking Team * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: 80's World * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: South Pole Panic * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Witch Team Rescue 2016 * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Maple Town Speedway World Tour 2018 * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: The Great Save-Ums Tree of Might * Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: The Trip to Henry and June Live Tour